Another day, another destiny
by LesMisEE
Summary: What happends when three major les miserables fans somehow get stuck in their favorite movie... i suck at summaries, its better than it sounds
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own les miserables sadly**

Prologue

"SHUT UP THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!" I spit at Deja, who's rambling on about how _I_ should be a Cosette fan and not an Eponine fan.

"That's what you say about every scene"

"You do too"

"Hmph!"

"Dude, can we just watch the movie?" Amy spits.

Deja and I ignore Amy and start singing along to the movie.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men! It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Amy barely whispers it, but Deja and I, we finish off with a big finale.

I take my blanket and start waving it around, like a revolutionary flag. Deja gets on the table behind the couch, and starts yelling the song with her arms wide out, and a grin going from ear to ear.

"Why am I friends with you guys?" Amy whispers with her head in her palm

* * *

I see a bright light. A big white yellow orb. I look to my left, and I see Anne Hathaway. I would totally fan girl out right now if I could move. But I can't move. I think I might be possessed. I knew it! I knew I had demonds in my house! My mom told me they were just mice in the walls, but _noooo!_ Im getting up and walking towards "Fantine".

"And remember, the truth that once was spoken."

Oh great. Just great. She singing. Wait until her innocent little face starts morphing into a demond monster and she starts strangling me.

"to love another person is to see the face of god"

I just walked into the bright light, and I can finally control myself! But when I turn around, the living room with the couch I was sleeping on, is gone. I'm stuck in this white room with no corners or doors, and I have no idea what to do. I turn around to see Deja and Amy lying on the floor. I try to scream but I guess I've gone deaf, because I cant hear myself, or anything for that matter. I run over to them but halfway there gravity gives out and my feet collapse from underneath me. From that point on everything gets weird. _Really _weird.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own les miserables sadly, I also used some lines from the movie. I don't own them either**

Chapter 1-

"Taylor… TAYLOR! WAKE UP!"

"what time is it?" I say

"I DON'T KNOW! I'm scared, and Amy wont get up…" Deja spills.

"look on your ipod"

"I don't know where it is!"

I manage to open my eyes only to discover that I'm laying against a wall in a dark ally, with Amy sitting next to me and Deja freaking out.

"Amy," I push Amy a little. I hear her mumble something so I know she's awake.

"AMY!" I slap her in the face this time

"IM UP!" Amy shouts while jumping to her feet, as do I. "Wait… guys, Where are we, and both of you, what are you wearing?"

I look down to see I'm covered in grime and rags.

"I wouldn't be talking because your wearing the same thing" I add, Amy looks down at her cloths.

"touché"

"this kind of looks like something a homeless child would wear from les miserables, right?" Deja remarks.

"That's so weird," I say, "last night I had a dream and fantine was in it, so were you guys"

"here we go again" Deja complains.

"well, I woke up in it, right on the couch where I fell asleep, and you weren't there. Then Fantine started singing to me, and I walked into this white room and I saw you guys lying on the ground there. My immediate reaction was to flee towards you, but I fainted before I got to you….."

"That's weird, because I had a dream like that," Amy replies, "Fantine was singing, blah blah blah, and I walked into a white room and saw Deja laying on the ground. Then I started choking and coughing so I just kind of passed out I guess."

"mine was similar too," Deja confessed, "I woke up to Fantine and in the white room I went deaf. There was this piercing sound and I'm pretty sure it said something, but I went deaf before it finished. After that I just went to bed."

"That's so weird because when I got in the room I couldn't hear anything either, but it didn't _hurt_." Amy declares.

There's a silence before I say "what did the voice say?"

"I don't know! I can barely remember, all I remember is it saying something like 'finish it right or else you'll be stuck'"

"Whatever, forget about that, I want to know where we are. C'mon guys, lets go" I announce before leaving the dark alleyway.

* * *

When we get into town we see a horse wagon pass by with a little boy on the back of it yelling "There was a time we killed the king, we tried to change the world too fast. Now we have got another king, he's no better then the last" behind the cart is a bunch of other kids about our age chasing after him. It takes me less than a second to comprehend who the little kid is. A wave of joy flows over me, and nothing can express how thrilled I am. I just realized that I'm smiling like crazy, and I look at Amy and Deja to see if their aware of who the person is and where we are. They are. We're in Paris, France, and that little boy right there is Gavroche Thenardier.

We chase after the carriage and finally get to it as Gavroche is being lifted off of it by a man. Courfeyrac. I start walking up to him and look back at my friends. Deja has a very panicked look in her eyes and Amy is following me while mouthing the words "get back here now! What are you doing?!" I giggle to myself a little because I've never seen her so mad. Eventually she grabs my arm and tugs me back rather harshly.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to a main character, were not part of this Taylor! You're going to mess it all up!" Amy spits at me. "Relax, Amy, It doesn't matter! So what if she wants to go talk to somebody!" Deja remarks, "let her do what she wants!" With that, I slipped out of Amys grasp, and started towards Courfeyrac.

"Pardon," I say load enough to get his attention. "monsieur," I add, turning around to wink at my friends. He looks down at Deja Amy and I. "We've known each other for years, Taylor, you can call me by my name."

"okay, Courfeyrac-"

"That's Grantaire, Taylor" Deja cuts in

Courfeyrac gives Deja a puzzled look "Very funny Deja" He adds with a wondering smile. Now its Dejas turn to be confused. "Anyways," Amy cuts in, "do you by any chance know what year it is?" I give Amy a 'omg-your-so-stupid' look then she gives me a 'what-did-i-ever-do' look.

"1832" I say in an obvious manor "Well, we better get going, Courfeyrac, goodbye!" I say

"I'll see you at the next meeting!" He says as I drag my two friends away.

"How did you know the year?" asks Amy

"They put it in the movie, come on, lets go somewhere less crowded where Enjolras is _not_ giving a speech!"

"NO! I WANNA LISTEN!" Deja screams and drags us _back_ into the croud.

"my gosh Deja" I whisper

"They are the leaders of the land! Where is the _king_ who runs this show" Enjolras explains. "Only one man, General Lamarque, speaks for the people, here below" Marius confirms "Lamarque is ill and is fading fast! Wont last the week how so they say!" Enjolras pronounces "with all the anger in the land, how long before the judgement day?" Marius recites.

I turn to Deja to see if she's enjoying her 'speech' but instead I see her frowning at someone. I follow her gaze to the person. Eponine. _OF COURSE ITS EPONINE!_ Like always, she's watching Marius. I tap Amy to get her attention and I point at Eponine. When I see that Amy knows what I'm talking about, her eyes widen. I smile at Deja and she smiles back. Amy read our minds, "Taylor, Deja, **_DON'T!"_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own les miserables, sadly. I also borrowed some lines from the movie, which I don't own either**

Chapter 2-

We followed Eponine to the building Marius lived in, (of course she goes _there_) and we hide where she cannot see us

"Hey there monsieur, what's new with you? Plotting to overthrow the state? You still pretending to be poor? Come on I know your grandpa's rich"

"Why did I let you drag me into this?" Amy whispers "Come on, lets follow them" I whisper

"All of those bridges have been burned" Marius responds

"I like the way you talk monsieur"

"I like the way you always tease"

"Little he knows,"

"Little he sees" Deja finishes

"How heart warming" Amy sighs while looking up in a day dreaming way, and putting her hand on her chest

"My goodness girls! You gave me quiet a fright!"

"OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I scream and run over to hug her.

"Thanks Taylor" Eponine says. I can tell there's still hurt in her voice (with a mix of being creeped out a little) so I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"C'mon Eponine, lets go for a stroll"

* * *

"I know someone who you would be perfect with, and it would just be so amazing if you to were together!" I suggested

"Oh yes!" Deja claimed "Give it a try, please, 'Ponine?"

"Well, I don't know…. Who is it?" Eponine questions, Amy Deja and I shared a nervous glance

"That doesn't matter right now!" Amy replied.

Eponine stopped in her tracks. "I'm not going, until you tell me!" _curse her stubbornness!_

"Please 'Ponine?" I begged "I thought you said we were like family, and true family would do anything for each other! I would do it for you!"

Eponine sighed and started walking again, "You know, your pretty smart for a girl who doesn't go to school." Eponine eyed me. "I try" I smirk and stiffen my posture up a bit.

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Deja nags,

"I suppose so…."

"YAY! Thank you 'Ponine!" Deja and I cheered as we hug her. "Sometimes I wonder why you girls are so much into romance when your only 12"

"Oh," Amy snickers, "you have_ nooo_ Idea what goes on in our school"

"What?" Eponine said in bewilderment, "You….you don't go to school….."

Deja Amy and I shared a terror stricken look, what were we supposed to say?

_Oh we just came from the future and stuff. No worries, the only reason we came her is because they make a movie about Cosettes fathers life, and were obsessed with the movie. By the way, you're in it, and you die trying to save Marius Pontmercys' life, but he forgets about you and marries Cosette. You're life sucks. But at least in reality you're Samantha Barks, and she's famous!_

No, we can't say that.

"Hey look! There's Marius!" Deja blurts out after a moment of silence.

That's when Eponines face drained of color and emotion. I heard Amy swear under her breathe and shreek "why do you have to be such an idiot?!" I sigh and rub my face, she just _had _to do that.

There was Marius, 15 yards away from us, staring as Cosette. Like he was a dog and she was a biscuit. It was obviously love at first sight, and everything became 10 times more emotional in reality.

"Eponine!" a rather harsh voice called. It was her father, Thenardier. Montparnasse takes Eponine away from us and pushes her to her father. He whispers something to them that I can't quiet hear, but I know their planning something rather harsh according to Eponines facial expression. Thenardier limps over to Cosette and her father with a gray wig. "Please monsieur, come this way, here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou. God rewards all the good that you do"

"Wait a bit," Madame Thenardiers eyes widen "I know that face"

"That's it, I'm helping," Amy starts over to them but I grab her arm.

"What are you even going to do" I question. Amy just stares at me, "exactly, now stay put before you get yourself hurt"

"What is this, are you mad? No monsieur you don't know what you say!" Thenardier pulls off his gray haired wig "you know me! I know you!"

I don't know where Eponine went so I start looking around for her but when I look back they have Jean Valjean held up. I can't see what their doing but I know they're going to hurt him.

"It's the police! Disappear!

Run for it! It's Javart!" Eponine yells. I grab Amy and Dejas wrists and pull them around to where the crowd is.

I can't hear what's going on at first, but I realize that I'm standing next Gavrouche. I want to say hi but before I can even catch my breathe, Javart grabs me by the collar or my jacket "Was there a witness to this, let him speak to Javart!" then he drops me on the cold ground. Just like that. He keeps talking but I don't listen, I'm too focused on my thoughts. I've seen the movie enough times to know that, if I weren't here he would of picked up Gavrouche, and I've seen the movie enough to know that he wasn't even going to hurt me, just simply ask me a question. But in the movie, when Javart grabbed Gavrouche, and he dropped him, another soldier grabbed him and kept on holding him until Javart said "clear this garbage off the street!" The reason the soldier didn't grab _me_, well, I will never know the answer to that.

Gavrouche holds out his hand to help me up, I accept. "Thanks" I say, but before he can reply, I'm already gone, running toward Amy and Deja.

"What was that?!" Deja questioned, "nothing" I respond. Sometimes, I just can't even talk to that girl, because once she stops, she doesn't end. I look at Amy, and she's grinning like a fool. "Why are you so happy?" I ask Amy

"Oh, I just had an idea"

"What was it?"

"Come on," and with that, she starts running in the direction Cosette and her father just went in.

"What are we doing?!" Deja inquires, trying to catch up to Amy and I.

"Shut up," I spit at her, "We're obviously following them!"

"Where?"

"I don't know! They didn't put this in the movie, so how would I possibly know?"

* * *

"Guys, We're on the Rue Plummet, they're obviously going home. Were just wasting our time if we follow them" Deja announces

"She's right, I think we should go" I add

"but-"

"No ifs, ands, or buts, Amy, we have to go find-"

"Sorry Taylor" Enjolras says as he bumps into me, _perfect!_

"Whats got you in such a hurry?"

"I have to finish writing a speech, I'm going to the café."

"Wait! Enjolras!"

"Yes?"

"Well…."

"We were wondering if you could meet us at the café later tonight?" Amy finishes for me, filling up the awkward silence that had begun,

"Yeah! We're gonna set you up on a blind date!" Deja remarks.

_You know, everybody in my class thinks Amy and I are stupid. But after Deja pointing out Marius to Eponine, and this incident, I'm pretty sure Deja is one of the Biggest idiots alive._

Enjolras looks at us like we have two heads, "no" he retorts and turns around to walk away.

"Wait!" I call while chasing after him.

"Taylor, Amy, Deja, I am _not _going on a date! How many times do I have to tell people? My only love is for Patria!"

I raise my eyebrows and look at Amy questionally. If anyone can make him change his mind, it would be Amy.

"But….." Amys voice starts to get shaky and her lip starts to quiver, "but….." tears are now forming in her eyes. I don't know how this girl can do these kind of things, "but please?" and with that, a tear ran down her cheek. Enjolras was staring deep into her eyes, and surprisingly, Amy didn't show any sign of faking, even though I know those aren't real tears. It also surprises me of how little sympathy Enjolras shows towards the crying little girl. _No wonder why they call him the marble man_.

"Fine, I'll do it. But that doesn't mean I'll enjoy it." Enjolras sighs

"YAY! Thanks Enjolras, it means the world to us!" Amy cheers.

"Under one condition,"

"That is..?" I inquire

"No one from the Les Amis de l'ABC will be there"

"okay," and with that, he walks away. I turn around to Amy and Deja, "It's a date!" I squeal with happiness.


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Les Miserables, sadly**

Chapter 3:

"Okay guys, because it's a blind date, we need blindfolds. Only because if they knew that they we're on a _date_ with each other then they would both flip out on us. So where are we going to get blindfolds?" I order.

"Im on it" Deja verbalizes, then she takes the end of her dress and pulls off two pieces of cloth for blindfolds.

"DEJA!" I bellow with annoyance.

"What?" she flinches, probably because she thinks I'm going to hit her. And trust me, I do that to her…. _A lot._

"SOMEONE FROM THE LES AMIS PROBABLY BOUGHT THESE CLOTHES FOR US!" I bark,

"I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"Whatever, it's too late to fix it now"

After an uncomfortable silence, Amy butts in. "Who is taking care of who?"

"Deja, you can keep guard for both of them, you know, so they don't run into each other, and…. Well…. You know…._ Exchange a few words."_

Don't get me wrong, I know who we're dealing with here. Of course Enjolras wouldn't say anything, as for Eponine…. Well, I can just hear the words in my head.

_Deja, Amy, and Taylor set me up on a blind date at the cafe. It seemed silly to refuse, because they're practically family to me. So I agreed, even though my heart already belongs to someone else._

"Amy, you can watch Enjolras, and I will keep out for Eponine." And as soon as I say that, Deja passes me and Amy the blindfolds and murmurs, "Of course _you_ get Eponine."

"Also, Deja, if any of Enjolras' friends are in the café, get them out of there. Meaning, anyone who is from the les amis de l'ABC or looks like they're familiar from the movie, get them out!"

"How am _I_ supposed to do _that?"_

"I don't know! Think of a distraction!" I complain while pushing her towards the café.

* * *

Eponine and I walk up to the café but don't go inside. I start to anxiously look around for Deja, but she's nowhere in sight. I look in the window of café musain, hoping to see Deja inside with Amy and Enjolras. But no, the only thing I see is Grantaire passed out,_ probably alohol,_ Joly, Combeferre, Bossuet, and a couple of other people I don't know. _DEJA! IM GOING TO KILL YOU! I _turn around to face Eponine, "Ummmmm…." I stutter

"What is it?"

"Oh, um, nothing! Just…. Here! Stay here! Don't tell anyone anything, and hide from strangers!"

Before she could answer, I was already in the café. I sneak past everyone without anyone noticing, and I went upstairs to the second floor, with out anyone noticing. I pace the room trying to thing of an idea. I look up to the wall, and I remember! They didn't have electricity in the 1830s…. I think…. I start to blow out every candle in the room, and there is, surprisingly, _a lot._

To create even more smoke, I grab a candle with fire still on it, and start to light all of the candles that I have already blown out. Once the room is all lit again, I start blowing once more. I do that about two more times, and decide that I'm finish huffing and puffing. There is a giant thick fog of smoke coming from the room and seeping down the stairs, so I take that opportunity to dart down the stairs and wail, "FIRE! FIRE! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE!"

Everybody starts panicking and rushing out of the café. I see someone throw a blacked out Grantaire on their sholder and dash out of the room. Once the smoke starts clearing up, and I am 100% sure that there is no soul in café musain, I stride outside to find a dumbfounded Eponine, mouth gaping, eyes popping out of her head, staring at the door. "What did you do?"

"Well-

"Never mind, I don't want to know"

I would have said something in reply, but right then I saw Amy heading our way, "HEY!" She shouts. I signal her to come over to me, and she does.

"Have you seen Deja? I had to clear out the café, is she with you? Where is…. _Him? _"

"I know as much as you do."

It's starting to get dark, and I really hope I don't have to go around in a bunch of dark allies in Paris in the middle of the night. A cool breeze hits me, sending a chill down my spine, wait… no… that's not a cool breeze. That's a _freezing_ breeze! Thank god I have a jacket on! Once, I was pulled out of a soccer game because my lips started turning blue, but the thing is, it was only about 50ºF outside. I was really embarrassed. I rub my arms and cross them across my chest. Sometimes, in the summer, when it's 75ºF outside, I have to wear a light sweatshirt, but I never sweat. Never have, never will. I don't think I have ever been hot, I've been warm, but never hot. I suppose it is kinda unnatural and bizarre that I am always cold, but if people can't accept that, then I just can't accept how revolting their lonely soul is for judging me.

I look around, skimming the crowds in search for Deja, but I don't see her. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"About what?"

"About Deja."

* * *

I run my hand across the hard brick wall with adrenalin and boredom at the same time. I guess losing your best friend isn't _that_ bad… is it? Right now, Amy, Eponine, and me are all searching for Deja. We already agreed that we won't split up, for safety reasons, and we have to stay close to each other, so we don't get lost.

"TAYLOR!" I hear a voice scream,

"AMY!" another one yells.

I turn around to see Gavroche and his two friends, Patrick and Elijah, advancing forward towards us. I turn back to Eponine and wave her on, "You go ahead, we'll catch up."

I turn back to them to see Gavroche standing right behind me. I jump back in surprise, _how did he get there so fast?_ He snickers at my slowness, "Were sleepin' at Courfeyrac's flat t'night."

What is he talking about!? _We're sleeping at courfeyrac's flat tonight_. Are we having a sleepover or something? _OOOO A SLEEPOVER! First, I show up in les miserables, then, I get to have a sleepover with my third favorite character! Best. Day. Ever_.

"Have you seen Deja?" Elijah cuts in, "No, actually, were trying to find her. If you see her, can you tell her that Amy and I are looking everywhere for her and were worried sick."

"Okay" He mutters, then walks off.

I look over at Amy and I see she's twirling her hair with one finger and talking to Peter. I'm sooo gonna make fun of her later for that. _Amy and Peter sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

I look back to Gavroche and he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a silver coin, then places it in my hand, "Its from R, he said something about a 'fire' and he told me to give it to you and tell you to feed yourself Amy and Deja, but he was drinkin', so who knows what he could'a meant. I should probably go now. See ya' lat'r!" he adds, and walks away. From all of the fan fictions I have read, I'm pretty sure that, 'R', is Grantaire. I stare at the coin in bewilderment and read the tiny print on it. '5 FRANCS 1829'. My tummy growls when I think about food, I guess I haven't thought about how hungry I really am until now. I could of eaten any time of the day though. I would just tell someone that I knew I was close with and then tell them, "I'm hungry" or something along the lines of that. But today has been so busy and its all just like a dream. A blissful, merry, overjoyed dream. There was just no time to eat.

"Peter!" I hear Gavroche yell, "Well, I guess I'll see you later tonight." Peter says to Amy. "Oh…okayyy" She says. I can already tell she likes him. Like… _a lot. _It's pretty hilarious watching her smiling and waving to him. When they're gone she turns to me, I guess she read the expression on my face because that silly goo-gooing smile whipped right off of her face into a frown. "I'm in for it later."

"You have no idea"

* * *

"What was that about?" Eponine questions curiously.

"Change in plans I think." Amy claims as we walk past a giant piece of glass. I quickly take a glance in it and see someone on the other side. It was a girl who looked about my age, poor thing, walking around the empty allies at night all alone. I wonder where her momma is. Wait…. that piece of glass was on the floor, so why would there be a girl behind the glass? I turn around back to the glass realizing that there was no other girl, it was _my _reflection. I stare at myself wondering, is this really me? This girl has wears dark black shoes, with a dark purple dress on, and a tight belt on her waist. She also has a light button up jacket, that is a tannish color. Her hair is wrapped up in a bun tightly pinned to the back of her head, and she has a bunch of curly strands hanging loose. She has a red, blue, and white pin attached to her jacket. To what it looks like, I think it's a cockade rosette pin, or as some, 'little people'_ (hint hint!)_ call it a patch._ Yeah…. That's me._

I run ahead to catch up with Amy and Eponine, who are talking about Gavroche I'm guessing, because Eponine shifts a little and says "Next time you see him can you-" But she didn't get to finish, and I'll never know what she was going to say, because we heard a familiar scream coming from a back ally, "STOP! NO NO STOP PLEASE!" and then following that was a mans voice, "Shut up you little brat!"

I just noticed that I'm sprinting towards where the shreek came from. It was a little girls, high pitched and girly toned, just like Deja's voice. "I'M COMING DE-" I'm cut off with a hand around my mouth, and I'm dragged into a side ally. Whoever is trying to attack me, reeks of alcohol, and they're obviously dunk. "What do you think you're doing you little brat!" The male voice screeches in my ear, half whisper, half yell. Instantly I know who it is, it's Eponines dad, Thenardier.

To make the long story short, Cosette lived with Monsier and Madame Thenardier, and they used her as a personal slave, and beat her. Then Jean Valjean rescued her because her mom died, and they lived happily ever after. But because Cosette left, Monsier Thenardier pretty much replaced her with his two daughters, Eponine and Azelma. Their father makes them steal to earn money, which he uses to buy beer and get drunk. (He also beats them occasionally from what I have heard) But Azelma runs away and leaves Eponine to deal with her Father, while her mother just sits back and doesn't really care what Thenardier does. Thenardier found his little 'gang' when they moved to Paris, France, and his gang and him steal, kill, and don't get caught.

I start to scream but there's no use, so I switch to the next thought that comes to my mind. Instantly I see the beer bottle in his hand and before I can even comprehend what I'm doing, I take his bottle and smash it on his head. I make a run for it, all I can acknowledge is glass and liquor on the ground…. Everywhere.

I keep running towards Deja's cries. _How am I still ahead of Amy and Eponine? Either they're __**really **__slow, or they took another way._ I hide behind a wall so no one sees me, and I got there _right_ before Eponine did. I really don't know what to do, I mean, the sight is terrifying. Montparnasse, (A member of Thenardiers gang), was attacking Deja. I don't even know what I'm seeing, because in my mind, it's all just a blur. I see a fist thrust forwards, followed by an aching sound coming from Deja, that I _wish_ I could unhear.

Before I know it, Eponine is pulling an old loose brick out of the wall, and she smashes it on Montparnasse's back. Hard enough to knock him out for a while, but not kill him. I really don't want to describe what it looks like, because if I do, I think I'm going to mentally scar myself with gory images.

"Don't mess with my friends, pig." Eponine scowls, barely whispers the last word. Everybody hovers over Deja, who had now collapsed to the ground in pain. Nobody bothers to ask if she's okay, because we already know the answer to that.

"We have to go, if one of them is here, there's most likely more around." Eponine worries. As if on cue, we hear a voice behind us. "If it isn't for Eponine and her little followers." The voice slurs, I turn around to see who it is, knowing I'll regret even turning around, I still do. And for the second time in the past five minutes, I'm face to face with Thenardier.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own les miserables, sadly. I also borrowed some lines from the movie, which I don't own either**

Chapter 4

**Taylors pov**

As soon as Thenardier saw Montparnasse lying in the puddle of blood Eponine had created, he marched right over to her. Amy and I backed away in panic and terror, hoping he wouldn't touch us. Eponine was still kneeling on the ground next to Deja, when Thenardiers giant foot swung back and smashed into Eponines stomach. Along with that came an ear shrilling deafening scream for help, following by Thenardier, "You'll pay for what you've done!" Then I don't know what he says after that because it's all in French. I'm guessing they're _really _bad words because Amy knows French, and when I look at her she looks horrified….. truly horrified.

Eponine struggles to get up, but can't, so she crawls on her side. Her father picks her up and pushes her onto the wall while slapping her in the face. He murmurs something to her that I can't make out, but I can definitely tell is threatening. Eponine tries to get out of his grasp, but she's too weak. I look over to Amy and she's grabbing the bloody brick off the ground. It's the same brick Eponine used on Montparnasse, and I know exactly what she's going to do with it. Amy looks at me, and I already know what she's going to say. "It's a long shot, but worth a try."

Amy heaves the brick at Thenardier, and he falls to the ground with a huge, 'THUD', along with Eponine, slowly sinking down the wall. I dart right towards Eponine, hoping she'll be okay. "Help." She croaks, barely a whisper. She looks me straight in the eye, "Go get help. Now." Her eyes flutter shut, and she goes limp. I look over to Amy, who is now crying silently, and I realize my vision is going blurry, so I must be crying too. "Great. Just great. Not we have two unconscious people on our hands." I say with sarcasm in my voice.

* * *

**Enjolras pov**

I pace in front of café Musain, aggravated that Taylor, Amy, and Deja haven't shown up yet. They must have been here, because the café is completely empty. Why did I even agree to this? I don't even like woman. The only girls I have actually had a simple conversation with is my mother, Deja, Amy, Taylor, and Musichetta, which I only know because she is Jolys mistress and she works at the café. Then there's Eponine…

I've only ever talked to her a couple of times but I know she loves Marius. She makes it _so _obvious. She follows him around everywhere, even to our meetings. Sometimes she dresses up like a boy, so he doesn't notice her. Marius has told me a little about her, she sounds brave, and perfectly stubborn. Yet Marius is a blind fool for not noticing her love. Everybody _but_ him can see that she loves him. If a girl as beautiful as her, was head over heals for _me_, I would certainly notice!

Sometimes, I can't help but stare at her deep brown dazzling eyes while I'm delivering a speech. And then there's her dark brown curly hair. Could I be falling for Gavroches older sister?

Oh mon dieu Enjolras! What are you thinking!? You're the marble statue! The leader of the rebellion! You're just too busy for love, and plus, the rebellion is _much more important_ than Eponine. Although… the rebellion is for the people like Eponine. People who are starving, cold, and have nowhere to live. No. Don't think about her. Thinking about her just makes you want to talk to her. There's no time for these silly little games in my head. Where are they!?

"Enjolras! Enjolras! Thank god you're here!" I turn around to see Taylor dashing towards me. _Finally._ She looks like she has been crying recently though…

"Taylor! Bonjour, where's Deja and Amy?"

"Enjolras!" She gasps while tugging on my shirt, holding her her knees trying to catch her breathe to speak. Okay, now she's really worrying me. "Enjolras! It's Eponine!" As soon as I hear her name my heart races. How am I supposed to stop thinking about her when she something is wrong?! "And Deja! They're in trouble!"

"Take me to them!" I command.

* * *

When we get there I see Deja. It is hard to see in the dark, but I can definitely tell that is her. She is lying on the ground unconscious. I get on my knees next to her, and put my ear on her chest to make sure she's still alive. She is. I look up and see Eponine lying against the wall, mumbling random things to herself. Seeing her in such a nightmarish state makes me want to kill the person who did this. I get up and approach her with caution. I kneel at her side and brush a big strand of hair behind her ear, only revealing a rather large bruise on her cheek. I take her hand in shock, "Things will get better. I promise." I whisper to her, wishing she can hear me.

I look over my shoulder and see Amy and Taylor staring at me grinning, Taylor whispering into Amy's ear.

"Amy," I order, "Go get Joly and return to my flat." She nods and scurries off. "Taylor, can you pick Deja up?"

"I do it all the time!" She laughs.

"Do you think you can carry her to my flat?"

"How far?"

"4 blocks away, not too far."

"I'll try"

* * *

Taylor is carrying Deja in the weirdest way possible. Deja is on Taylors back, legs wrapped around her waist, and her hands wrap around Taylors neck. Taylor has to lean forward so Deja doesn't fall back. "Two more blocks." I declare as we turn on Rue Abel. Eponine stirs a bit in my arms, so I look down at her and her eyes flutter open.

**Eponine's pov**

"Two more blocks." I hear someone say. I concentrate really hard on whose voice it is, but I still don't know who it is. My abdomen hurts a lot, and the memories flow back. I think I killed Montparnasse because he hurt Deja, my dad attacked me, then he fell off of me, and everything went black. I open my eyes to see whose carrying me. I make eye contact with a friend of Marius'. What is his name again? Oh yeah, Enjolras. He looks back up so he doesn't fall or trip. I can't help but notice how his blonde curls fall in his face perfectly, and his blue eyes sparkle. A lot of girls find him handsome too though, and they're way prettier and richer than I am. What am I thinking? He doesn't even have time for love, yet alone to like a girl! I'll think about this later, my mind is too tired.

**Joly's pov**

Where is Enjolras? He was supposed to be here five minutes ago, he's never late for meetings!

"Where is Joly?!" I hear a petite little voice shout across the café. I turn around to see Amy standing there, and a couple of boys pointing at me. "What happened?" I ask with concern. She takes Courfeyrac's and my hand and drags us out of the café.

"What's the rush?" Courfeyrac exclaims,

"'Ponine and Deja are hurt."

"What!? What happened?"

"There's no time to explain! Joly," she turns to me, "We need you're medical stuff, head to Enjolras' flat when you get it."

We rush over to Enjolras' place, and I go next door to my flat and get my medical equipment. When I return I see Courfeyrac, Amy, Deja, Taylor, Enjolras and Eponine heading into Enjolras' flat. I rush over to them and let myself in. I look at Deja and Eponine, and I can tell by one single glance that Deja is in a worse condition than Eponine. "Put them on the bed in you're room" I command Enjolras. I take Deja from Taylor, and Enjolras and I gently lay them on the big bed. I nod at Enjolras, signaling him to leave and he has done all he can do for now.

**Courfeyrac's pov**

About an hour of stressing out, Joly comes out of the room. We all look up at him with expectation. He takes a breath before he starts, "Deja has a big gash on her side, like someone stuck a small knife there. She bled a lot and she might not wake up very soon. If she does wake up within the next two hours, then she might pass out. When she does wake up she will feel very light headed, and she most likely will throw up. She also has a couple of big bruises on her face, but nothing major." I squeeze my eyes shut, imagining what that must had felt like. The boys and I always felt like we were responsible for Deja, like she was our child, along with Gavroche, Peter, Elijah, Amy and Taylor. But of course none of us are related in any way, except Gavroche and Eponine. "As for Eponine," he continues, "She has major bruises on her stomach. She is most definitely going to be throwing up a lot. But thats it, she should be waking up soon too."

There is a long silence before Enjolras stands up. "Well, we should all go to the café now, were late for the meeting." Taylor is a big liar. But I still love her. She said the café was on fire. I wonder if it really was. We all stand up and get ready to leave, maybe if I go, it will take my mind off of Deja and Eponine.

* * *

**Taylors pov**

When we arrive at café Musain, I can't help but laugh at all of the commotion. Everyone seems lost without they're marble statue leading them. When we get all settled in I realize how loud it is. It's like an amusement park in here. Courfeyrac comes up the stairs to the second floor, where everyone is. He is carrying four long guns in his hands. I can't believe I almost forgot about the revolution! "The time is near," Enjolras starts, quieting everyone down. "So near, its stirring the blood in their vains. And yet, beware," he says, taking a beer bottle out of some ones hands. "Don't let the wine go to your brain!" he explains, while staring right at someone. I follow his gaze, and I find myself looking at a drunk Grantaire. Grantaire takes a chug of the alcohol in his hand just to aggravate Enjolras. Enjolras shoos it off like it was nothing, but I can tell it got to him. I walk over to Joly and Grantaire, who are by the bar. Joly is staring at Marius, who is about five feet in front of us, and Grantaire is… drinking. "We need a sign," Enjolras continues, "To rally the people, to call them to us, to bring them in line."

"Marius wake up," Joly inturruptes. Marius turns around to face Joly, and he keeps talking, "Whats wrong today? You look as if you've seen a ghost." Marius chuckles and turns to Grantiare. "Some wine and say what's going on?" Grantaire asks while pouring a cup of alcohol for Marius. I hope I never meet anyone as drunk as Grantaire ever again. "a ghost you say, a ghost may be," Marius smirks, "she was just like a ghost to me. One minute there then she was gone."

"I am agog, I am aghast! Is Marius in love at last?" Grantaire sighs, as Joly laughs and puffs on his cigarre. Marius blushes and Grantaire continues. "I've never heard him 'oooh' and 'ahhh'" Everybody snickers at Grantaires comment. "You talk of battles to be won!" Grantaire states fiercely, imitating and making fun of Enjolras, the great and powerful leader. "But here he comes like Don juan! It is better than an opera!"

There is a brief moment of people joking around about Marius. I can already tell about a quarter of the people in the café are drunk. I look over to Enjolras waiting for his 'line' to come. The hard part about being here is, I can't sing along. Enjolras sits down next to Grantaire and I, "It is time for us all to decide who we are... Do we fight for the right to a night at the opera now? Have you asked of yourselves, what's the price you might pay? Is it simply a game for rich young boys to play? The colors of the world, are changing day by day...

Red, the blood of angry men!

Black, the dark of ages past!

Red, a world about to dawn!

Black, the night that ends at last!" Enjolras enhances, looking right at Marius while getting up.

Marius quickly gets up and blocks Enjolras' path so he can continue. "Had you been there tonight you might know how it feels, to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight! Had you been there tonight you might also have known, how the world may be changed in just one burst of light! And what was right seems wrong, and what was wrong seems right..."

"Red!" Grantaire bursts out,

"I feel my soul on fire!"

"Black!"

"My world if she's not there!"

_Oh Marius, always the romantic one._

"Red!" I shout with the mob of people in the café.

"The color of desire!"

"Black!"

"The color of despare!"

Enjolras looks Marius in the eye to get his full attention, "Marius, you're no longer a child, I do not doubt you mean it well. But now there is a higher call! Who cares about your lonely soul? We strive towards a larger goal, our little lives don't count at all! Red…"

"The blood of angry men!" Everyone in the café shouts, including me, "Black, the dark of ages past! Red, a world about to dawn! Black, the night that ends at last!"

Enjolras turns back to his friends, contuing what he was doing before. "Well, Courfeyrac, do we have all the guns? Feuilly, Combeferre, our time is running short. Grantaire, put the bottle down!"

"Give me brandy on my breath, and I'll breathe them all to death!" Grantaire remarks. I can't help but to burst out laughing at Enjolras' aggravation and Grantaires side comment. I don't remember this being in the film.

"In St. Antoine they're with us to a man!" Courfeyrac asserts.

"In Notre Dame they're tearing up the stones!" Combeferre rushes.

"Twenty rifles good as new!" Feuilly proudly declares. Gavroche runs in the room, and as soon as he does, I know what he's going to say.

"Listen!" but nobody stops.

"Twenty rounds for every man!" Joly adds to what Feuilly said.

"Listen to me!" Gavroche continues trying to get peoples attention.

"Double that in Port St. Cloud!" Jean quickly affirms.

"Listen everybody!" Gavroche and I shout with union. Nobody even acknowledges us.

"Seven guns in St. Martin!" Lesgles shouts.

Gavroche looks over to me with a 'what do I do?' look. I wave my hand at him signaling him to just tell. "General Lamarque is dead!" Gavrouche announces. All eyes are upon him now. A wave of silence takes over the café, and everyone just stands there in shock. Enjolras, the leader, is the first to speak up.

"Lamarque is dead... Lamarque! His death is the hour of fate. The people's man... His death is the sign we await! On his funeral day they will honor his name. With the light of rebellion, a blaze in their eyes. From the candles of grief we will kindle our flame! On the tomb of Lamarque shall the barricade rise! The time is here! Let us welcome it gladly with courage and cheer!"

"Let us take to the streets with no doubt in our hearts!" I stand up and pronounce. "But a jubilant shout," Courfeyrac announces. "They will come one and all!" Bossuet guarantees. "They will come when we call!" Everyone bellows, including me. Everybody goes to plan the rebellion after that, and I see Marius pound down the stairs, probably going to find his beloved _Cosette._


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I _still_ do not own Les mis :( I also borrowed some lines from the movie. Also not mine.

Chapter 5

**Eponines's pov**

I wake up lying on my back, Deja besides me. I sit up way too fast and a bunch of blood starts to flow to my brain. Dizziness takes over, and I have the worst headache I have ever experienced in a lifetime. Everything gets blurry and it's hard to concentrate on anything. I start to get really sick to my stomach, and I frantically look around the room for somewhere to throw up. I see a small metal trashcan next to my bed, and I practically fall out of bed onto the trashcan. I start throw up, and when my stomach stops bothering me, I look around the room, trying to figure out where I am. On the dresser next to the bed, there is a wrap of gauze and some other things. Next to it, is two notes. One is addressed to me, and one is to Deja, who is sleeping right besides me. I read the note for me.

Dear Eponine,

If you are reading this, that means you are awake, and no one is home. We have all gone to the café for a meeting. We will be back soon. _Please _don't get out of bed until we get home!

Best wishes,

Joly and the others

I put the note back on the decide to go out for a stroll. I walk over to the next street, the Rue Plumet. When I'm walking down, I see a boy creeping over to the graceful gates of a small cottage. Once I get closer, I realize I know who the boy is. It's Marius! I'm about to say something, or ask him what he's doing, but right as I open my mouth, a girl emerges from the flowers and trees on the other side of the gate. She has blonde hair put in a dainty loose braid, tied off with a white silky ribbon. She has flawless skin, and bright blue eyes. I cant help but feel quite jealous of her.

"A heart full of love," I hear Marius utter astonished. "A heart full of song, I'm doing everything all wrong." He laughs at his foolishness. "Oh God, for shame, I do not even know your name. Dear Mademoiselle, won't you say, will you tell?"

"A heart full of love. No fear, no regret" She verbalizes. Her voice is soft, kind and surreal, like an angel. I feel a tear slip down my cheek as I lurk behind them in the distance.

"My name is Marius Pontmercy,"

"And mines Cosette,"

Is this the Cosette from when I was a child? Look at what I've become…

"Cosette, I don't know what to say!"

"Then make no sound."

"I am lost,"

"I am found."

"A heart full of light!"

"He was never mine to lose," I murmur under my breath, feeling another tear slid down my cheek. I'm really not the kind to cry much, but this is way to much.

"A heart full of you," she stutters.

"Why regret what could not be?" I whimper.

"A single look and then I knew." He continues.

"I knew it too!" She exaggerates,

"These are words he'll never say," I close my eyes, "Not to me..."

"From today..."

"Not for me..." I repeat, everything becoming more realistic than before. "He will never feel this way…."

"Every day." Cosette expresses.

I turn around to leave, not being able to bear anymore.

"For it isn't a dream after all!" I hear their voices behind me. "Not a dream after all!" they assure each other. All of the sudden, I hear rusling in the bushes, and a deep voice say, "Cosette, what are you doing? I told you to stay inside!"

Marius comes rushing past me, not even noticing I'm there, and I start to walk down the streets.

It starts to rain. The weather matching my mood….

"On my own.." I start "Pretending he's beside me. All alone, I walk with him till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes, and he has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me forever and forever."

**Enjolras pov**

After the meeting, and everyone has left, I decide to leave the café and go home.

"Are you sure you don't need any help cleaning up?"

"No, monsieur Enjolras, you've done enough to help." The barmaid smiles at me. I nod and head outside. The rain hits my skin when I walk outside, and I start to head home. That's when I hear a beautiful voice singing, "And I know, it's only in my mind… That I'm talking to myself, and not to him!" I follow the voice, and I see a girl sitting on the stone ground leaning against a wall. She continues, "And although I know that he is blind, still I say, there's a way for us."

I walk up to her and I realize she is Eponine, but she doesn't notice I'm here. "I love him, but when the night is over, he is gone. The river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes, the trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers!" She puts her head in between her knees and starts to cry. I walk closer to her and sit next to her. I try to put my hand on her back to comfort her. When I do, she jumps and gasps, trying to catch her breath. When she looks at me, she realizes who I am, and she calms down a little bit. She looks me deep in the eye like she's looking for something.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"What?"

"You're so nice to me. When I was hurt earlier, you carried me to….. where I woke up. And I barely even know you, so why?"

I take a deep breath before I tell her. The truth is, I don't even know why I'm so nice to her.

"I was just helping out. Taylor came running to me asking for help."

She looks in front of her and stares at the wall in deep thought.

"Why are you crying?" I ask, even though I already know the answer. Marius broke her heart, and he doesn't even know. She looks up at me again, our face almost inches apart. She stares deep in my eyes searching for why I'm asking. She shakes her head slowly, "It's not important"

"It must be important, you were crying about it." I insist.

"It's not important anymore."

I look away breaking our gaze, knowing she's not going to tell. _She's as stubborn as a rock, _Marius says. I can feel her eyes burning through me. I look down at our feet and notice she's barefoot.

"Where are you sleeping?"

She looks down and pats the ground next to her in shame and embarrassment.

"You can sleep at my flat tonight," I say. She opens her mouth to protest, but I cut her off. "I'm not just going to let you sleep out here in the freezing cold rain. You're going to get sick."

She looks down and smiles, "okay."

We get up and start to walk to my flat. "So, how did you and Marius meet?" I ask, trying to break the silence. She smiles to herself at the mention of him.

"When I was little my parents owned an inn in Montfermeil, but we went bankrupt, and moved here, to Paris. I was only 12, and Marius was my first friend. Eventually he became my best friend, and we've been like that for five years now."

I nod in response, and look down at her. I notice that she is shivering and I instantly feel bad for not noticing this before.

"Do you want my coat?"

"No thank you,"

"Really, its not big deal. You look like your freezing."

She looks away I take my coat off and wrap it around her frail figure.

"I see you like red." She smirks, seeing my red coat.

"For obvious reasons." Red. The color of Patria, and revolution.

We continue walking and all of the sudden she looses her balance and almost falls.

"Are you okay?!" I panick.

"Yes, I just haven't eaten much today."

"We're almost at my place, hang in there."

When we get to my flat, I lead her to a chair and she sits down. I go to the kitchen and grab a biscuit that I didn't eat for dinner. I walk back into the study room where she is sitting, and she is going through my papers.

"Very nosey," I chuckle. She looks up and quickly backs away from the paper in embarassment. She looks at me and smirks.

"I thought you were the man of marble, I didn't know you could smile!" She jokes around. I take a seat in front of her and hand her the biscuit.

"For me?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yes for you, now eat it."

"No, nononononononono I cant eat this."

"Why not?"

"Beca- because…. I just cant. Its not mine. I didn't earn it."

"Yes you can." I say while waving the biscuit in front of her face, trying to tempt her. She reaches out and touches it, making sure its real. She takes it and looks at it in bewilderment, then bites it. I laugh at her cautiosness and she finishes it in less than 10 seconds.

"Its getting late, we should go to bed." I say as I lead her to the guest bedroom. Normally Grantaire stays here when he's drunk, but hes not here tonight, so I guess Eponine can sleep in his room.

I lead her to the room and give her a couple of blankets, when I see shes all wet. She notices me staring at her cloths and speaks up.

"Its fine, I can sleep in this. If you don't want me touching the mattress in these wet cloths, I'll sleep on the floor." She offers.

"No. hold on, stay right here." I say while walking to my room. I reach into my dresser and pull out a comfortable shirt and some trousers. I give them to her and she thanks me. I go back to my room and get ready for bed, then I blow the last candle out and close my eyes.


End file.
